


His Own Devices

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mp_ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since he started this, and he's in complete control. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Devices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porny Drabble Fest at mp_ldws.  
>  **Prompt Number:** 32 (AU with Sirius as an actual manipulative, unethical, ambitious Slytherin, a la this [fanart](http://thesailorcomet.deviantart.com/art/Damn-dirty-half-breed-178248141).)

Sirius likes to keep Lupin off center simply because everything Sirius throws at him tends to disappear like a pebble tossed into the depths of a deep well, indignities subsumed with a casual acceptance that spurs Sirius to relentlessly insinuate himself beneath Lupin's skin. That's why he has Lupin pulled into his lap in an abandoned classroom, and he's kissing him slowly, gently, as if he were a girl that needed to be carefully wooed into bed.

He doesn't, of course, need wooing. Sirius has had Lupin more times than he can easily remember. He could have him now. One significant look and Lupin would be on his knees, his mouth on Sirius' cock knowing just how he likes to be licked and sucked. He's had him just about everywhere imaginable in the castle and on the grounds. He's had him every _way_ imaginable. There's no question that Lupin is his, body and soul, until Sirius tires of him and lets him fade into the background, like he'd tried to do before Sirius found him out so long ago.

For now, Lupin is his. His plaything. His werewolf. _His_. The Ravenclaw slag found that out the hard way when she touched what belonged to Sirius. Lupin hadn't protested when Sirius dragged him down to the dungeons. The marks he'd given Lupin then had faded with time, though Lupin swore he knew, no matter what, that Sirius owned him. Unquestionably, he knows his place, spreading his legs and offering himself up like he was born to do it.

Tonight, though, Sirius is kissing him, unbalancing Lupin with tenderness just to see his unnerving composure falter. Red-lipped and breathless, Lupin is stripped bare, flushed and wide-eyed as Sirius whispers in his ear that he'll never let him go.


End file.
